1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical system, and particularly, to a lens assembly and a lens module incorporating the lens assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, along with the development of electronic devices with multiple functions, image capturing apparatuses have become widely used in a variety of consumer electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular telephones. In the meantime, there is an increasingly demand for improved image quality, which essentially depends on the quality of a lens module of the image capturing apparatus.
A lens module generally includes a barrel, a plurality of lenses received in the barrel. In addition, the plurality of lenses is assembled along an axis direction of the barrel in order to perform optical function. In order to ensure that the lenses can be precisely and firmly mounted inside the barrel, the lenses must be precisely manufactured with the external diameter substantially equal to the inner diameter of the barrel. However, the equal diameters may cause friction between the lateral sides of the lenses and the inside wall of the barrel, which makes it difficult to assemble the lenses with the barrel. Accordingly, the lenses may be placed improperly in the barrel. As a result, the assembling efficiency is lowered and the image quality of the yielded lens module is unsatisfactory. What is needed, therefore, is a lens assembly and a lens module, which can overcome the above shortcomings.